


I Would Love Too.

by Fae_King



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Arthur Kirkland - Freeform, Cute, England APh, Fluff, Hetalia, Ivan Braginski - Freeform, M/M, RusEng - Freeform, Russia Aph, aph, best boyfriend!Arthur, rusuk - Freeform, sick!ivan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae_King/pseuds/Fae_King
Summary: I apologize for not posting in a long while, however, I am writing a multiple chapter RussiaxEngland story. I had been really focussing on that, I am going to try to release it before New Years 2017. (no promises though)





	I Would Love Too.

Ivan was forced awake by the unpleasant feeling of nausea clouding in his stomach, along with the uncomfortable amount of sweat his body was suddenly producing. His limbs felt strangely weighted with drowsiness along with an absolutely terrible feeling of dryness within his throat and eyes. The sudden and unwelcomed pain was so outrageous, the Russian couldn’t help but whimper and clutch his stomach. Glancing to his right, he released a small breath of relief, the sleeping form of his blond lover hadn’t awoken by his sudden movements. Planning on keeping it that way, he was sure to creep silently out of the room to ensure not waking the Brit from the sleep he desperately needed.  
Stumbling down the hallways, he began cursing himself for designing this house to have the bathrooms so damn far from his personal quarters. Granted, he did have a master bathroom attached to the master bedroom but again, he strongly was opposed to waking up Arthur.

“Fuck.” The woozy Russian finally made it to his intended destination, but before he could applaud himself, he found that he was far too busy hunching over the toilet making awful regurgitating sounds as his stomach emptied its contents. The vomiting was so intense that it brought tears to his eyes and a familiar concerned voice echoing throughout the halls.

“Beloved!” The crisp English accent only made him feel worse as he felt the soft hand of his partner rub his back as he whispered soothing nothings into his ear. “Hey, shh, it is going to be alright.” Arthur, acknowledging that it was going to be a while before his lover finished, rested on his knees and kept trying to sooth the clearly distraught and confused Russian.

The vomiting came to a short halt which allowed the titanium blond the chance to take a good look at this angel that was disguised as a mere Nation representative. He then instantly felt like a deplorable human being; Arthur’s beautiful bright emerald eyes were shaded by ominous dark circles that hung beneath his lashes, his once perfectly pigmented skin tone took a pale deathly turn and the once smooth creaseless features of his lover were now riddled with lines of worry and exhaustion.

“Go back to bed Kitten, I am alright.” Ivan despised seeing the Englishman so worn and tore from work his government kept issuing to him, it was clearly tearing the man from the seams. “You are tired.” He noticed the disgruntled look painted upon the Brit’s face and sighed knowing that this was turning into an uphill battle.

“I think not! You are hunched over puking like a town drunkard on a Saturday night! I shall not leave you to fend for yourself while I sleep, only someone truly despicable would do that to the love of their life.” Arthur shifted over to a drawer and silently pulled it open to retrieve a dry washcloth. “Now, I don’t want to hear a peep from you Mister, when you finish up here you are going straight to bed. If you wish, I can play your favorite film then tomorrow morning I will call Kiku and ask for further guidance. But until then I don’t even want you to think about worrying about me, am I understood? You’ll only make yourself sicker than you already are.” After his small lecture, the Emerald eyed Brit dampened the cloth with cool water and then gently pressed it to the Russian’s sweating forehead. “Mmm, this does not bode well beloved, it seems to be that you are running a fever.” Arthur ever so gently pressed a tender kiss upon the infected Russian’s forehead and found his frown deepen. “And a high one at that, oh, are you finished?” Ivan only contained enough energy to weakly nodded and stumble as he lover heaved him up to his feet.

“I just don’t want you sick Kitten, I know these things hit you like the plague, no matter how small. And aren’t you on new medication that make you prone to illness?” He heard the smaller man scoff as he miraculously carried all of the Russian’s weight on one narrow shoulder.

“Hush, I’ll be fine. You on the other hand clearly are not, now get underneath those covers and I’ll retrieve a glass of water and a pot. Do you want me to start your film before I do anything?” Ivan shook his head, he didn’t feel like watching his favorite film, he wanted something foreign, full of raw and uncut action, something that would shock the illness out of his body.

“Cops.” Arthur immediately stopped what he was doing and stared at the ailing blond, for the first time in his life believed that he was going mad, surely he must have heard his lover wrong.

“Pardon?” Ivan caught the surprise in the other's voice and smirk as burrowed himself underneath the thick comforter. “Like the American show Cops? Or?” The ‘or’ was dragged out, mostly because Arthur was waiting for the ill man to confirm another show but no, the idiot just laid there smiling like a dork.

“The American show Cops. I like watching how stupid the criminals are. It will make me feel better.” There was a series of hellish giggles and coughs after the Russian spoke out in his now torn voice.

“Okay… Do you even get Spike? Or a program where they show Cops?” Ivan fiercely nodded, his throat decided to imitate sandpaper and he found it rather troublesome and painful to speak. Arthur in turn to the silence sighed as he flipped through pre-paid stations until heard the familiar theme song and the giddy noises emitting from his love. “Oh my god Ivan, you are such a dork. I love you so much.” With having that said, the sandy blond bent over gave quick peck and scurried out of the room to fetch a pot and water. He was in no mood to wash sheets at this ungodly hour of the night because his boyfriend couldn’t contain his contents, so the quicker he got the pot the lesser the chance of him having to do any real work.

Having Arthur gone, Ivan fully relaxed and watchede with drowsy eyes as a young male lead a high-speed chase through the busy streets of San Diego while firing rounds of bullets from a banned weapon and hitting innocent civilians.

“So stupid, if you had just stopped when they asked you wouldn’t be going to jail for life dum-dum.” Ivan mockingly cooed as he watched an American officer screamed at the man before ultimately tasing him and placing him in an uncomfortable pair of tight cuffs.

“You really look like you are enjoying yourself there beloved.” A British accent said rather fondly as the owner of the voice released a gentle smile, warming the Russian’s nearly thawed heart. “Here,” Arthur place the metal pot in the middle of bed and crawled in to embrace his burly man. “Now you don’t have to go all the way to the bathroom. Just please don’t puke on me.”

“Will do Kitten, “ Ivan added grimly he didn't want to make any promises. “Please go to sleep. You desperately need it, my love.” Arthur caved, Ivan was correct, he was rather worn from the day’s events.

“Alright, Alright, as you wish my beloved.” Before complying with his man’s wishes he quickly snatched a pillow and began to cuddle it which brought a curious and slightly jealous tint to the Russian’s dull violet irises.

“Oh, the first time Arthur wants to cuddle I am sick, how convenient.” Arthur giggled as he watched Ivan promptly crossed his arms and up turned his nose, not willing to make eye contact with the smaller male. To this, the blond simply rolled his eyes and began to fiddle with the other’s hair while smiling at the other’s cluelessness.

“I actually cuddle you every night, when I do you are always asleep and you never feel me snuggle up to you. It is so cute too, you talk in your sleep and you say you love me and that you want to marry me. You even went so far to propose to me one time.” The titanium blond threw his hands over his face attempting to conceal his crimson blush from the other, however, he was dying to know how the blond responded.

“And what was your answer?” He felt his heart rammed against his rib cage, it was performing some odd and unfamiliar act of nervousness as the owner watched aghast and shivering.

“Well at the time I told you to go back to sleep.” Arthur cooed, noting his lover’s peculiar antics but figured the illness was making him rather loopy.

“What would be your answer?” Ivan smiled as he watched Arthur smile and felt an odd sense relief and positivity wash over him.

“Yes.” He stole Ivan’s large hand and watched as he interwove his nimble fingers with the others and brought the knotted hands to his lips. “I couldn’t even dare imagine it would be able to be anything else.” To that, the titanium Russian wept and Arthur found himself entangled in long limbs with tears staining his fabric. “Oh, Ivan. Why the tears beloved?” His voice smoothed over like a stone skipping across a silent lake as he held the emotional nation against his chest.

“I just love you so much, more than is scientifically allowed.” To this, the Emerald eyed Brit laughed softly and began to pet the other man’s hair lovingly as he felt Ivan wrap his arms around his slim waist protectively.

“I do love you more than anything, and I fear that I too break the laws of science in terms of my ability in loving you.” Ivan smiled contently at the cluster of well put together and proper words, he wasn’t sure on where the small spark of surprise arose from because Arthur had always proven himself to be the master of the tongue… And if Ivan found himself to be lucky, that mastery would be occasionally used for non-verbal activities.

Pushing the dark but delicious thoughts far away, a long silence passed between them. Arthur had long ago directed his focus on to the screen as he watched American officers almost lose their lives over a bag of cocaine. Interesting though it was, Ivan was not under the same trance, instead, he found himself under a completely different spell. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the Brit, no matter how desperately he tried.

“Goodnight kitty.” The larger man yawned as he nuzzled into the chest of his lover, indulging in the feeling of warmth and love that was radiating off his partner.

“Good night darling.”

~~~

A soft light cascaded into the dimly lit room as morning forced herself upon Russia and the man who made it all possible. Turning over he grumbled and felt around the bed for a smaller body other than his own, but alas, it was missing. Forcing himself up to investigate, he noted that Arthur's Side of the bed was neatly made and a cup of water along with a pill was stationed at his bedside with a note.

_Dear Ivan,  
I have gone out to the shop and should be home soon. I have noticed that you were not stocked with soups and stomach relief medications so, I, the best boyfriend in the world, am braving the cold to get you it._

_I better get all the hugs and kisses when you feel well._

_Yours eternally,  
Arthur  <3_

Though his eyesight was impaired from the lack of sleep he received, he couldn’t mistake that proper and elegant handwriting of his lover. Reading the note once more, Ivan allowed the information sink in with a slight smile as he flicked on the T.V. and continued to gape at the American law enforcement.  
An hour passed him by without a care, he probably wouldn't have noticed the amount of time that had passed if it weren't for Arthur softly knocking on their bedroom door.

“Love, I have the medication Kiku suggested for you. He said you likely just have the stomach flu and should try to get some fluids into you.” Arthur took a moment to himself to inspect the ill Russian and found the man’s appearance had worsened. His eyes had sullied, leaving behind dark rings around his eyes and his skin was deathly pale, his silvery hair was dyed darker from sweat and drowsiness. “How are you feeling beloved?”

“I am ready for Death.” He mumbled softly as he stretched with a grunt. “However, now that you are here, I am a little more reluctant to go peacefully.” The smaller blond smiled softly as he crawled onto the bed while nuzzling the other like a cat.

“I am glad my presence makes you reconsider dying.” The overdramatic Russian weakly laughed as he fell limp against the pillow, wondering how his body fell victim to such an awful state. “Ah, I see you vomited again. I take it you stomach feels much better than?” Ivan nodded slowly, and Arthur found himself empathizing with his lover, in an attempt to sooth the feverish ashy blond, the Brit slowly began to pet him while humming a lullaby.

“My back hurt so much Angliya.” Ivan softly complained as he saw the concerned look etched itself deeper into his love’s creaseless face.

“Oh, how about I give it a massage? I have a feeling you threw it out by vomiting too violently my love.” Instead of answering, the Russian reluctantly sat up and Arthur heard one too many bones and joints pop for his liking. “Oh baby, come here and I’ll make you feel better.”  
“You always do.” Arthur smiled and began to work his thumbs into the lower portion of the whimpering Nation’s back. “Ouch, it feels as if someone wound me up to far and everything is clenching when it shouldn’t be.” Taking a moment to brainstorm briefly, the sandy blond removed himself from the bed and scurried to the bathroom as Ivan silently watched.

“This should help, it is a heating ointment,” He brought back a small bottle and honestly, the Russian mistaken it for lube at first until Arthur dowsed his hand with a creamy white liquid. “I am warning you, it is going to get cold than warm, alright?” Ivan again nodded in favor of responding, and Arthur delicately began to apply the cream and rub it deep in his skin.

Ivan wasn’t sure how he was blessed with such an angel but he was, Arthur’s hands were so skilled it hit every tension spot and magically loosened it up. It nearly left the Russian a moaning mess.

“I praise you like a god. You are so magical, why have you been holding out on me, my little Kitten?” The Brit giggled at the praise and continued to work out the stubborn knots in the broad and strong back of the Russian.

“Ah, I have to keep a few things to surprise you with hmm? Now, how are we feeling?” Ivan found himself in a post-sex like haze as his lover dug his thumbs into the remaining strains, he was feeling pretty fucking great.

“I can tell you now, between this and the sex we have, I’ll never have insomnia again in my life.” Emerald irises rolled as his hand retreated back to his side, admiring his handy work.

“I can tell you are awfully sleepy beloved. Kiku said that this illness should pass in twenty-four hours. So, just rest for now.” Before the last word fell from his lips he heard a soft snore emit from his lover and he couldn't contain his playful smile. “I see, in that case, my fuzzy-wuzzy teddy bear, I will join you.” Ivan absolutely loathed it when Arthur even dared to think to call him that, the evidence of that was clear when the smaller male caught glimpse of a very disgruntled look paint itself onto his lover’s face.

Arthur smiled brightly as he exchanged his day clothes for his nightwear and crawled into the rather large bed the couple shared. Without making too much of a ruckus, he slipped from underneath the covers and into the other’s arms.

~~~

Ivan woke once more to the pesky rays of sunlight that penetrated through the heavy curtain blinds. Grumbling, his mind tried to piece together a timeline, he knew he slept for a while but wasn’t it just morning when he first woke up? Ah, never the matter, all he knew was he was feeling drastically better and that he should do something for his still sleeping lover.  
So, ever so silently, he crept down the rickety staircase and into the kitchen to prepare a meal for the Brit, he felt like something simplistic but rich would be a great satisfier. So, he reached for the dusty old books he hasn’t opened in god know’s how long and began to read family recipes.  
An hour and some scorched and destroyed pans later, the Russian trotted upstairs whistling a cheerful tune. Peeking his head in, he noticed the Englishman rubbing the sleepiness from his lids and thanked whomever for the good thing.

“Morning kitten!” The cheerful bounce in Ivan’s voice rang in the blond's ears and it hurt. His stomach was feeling awfully peculiar, a bit slushy, if you will, and any loud noises made his head pound.

“Morning.” The Brit’s voice was low and scratchy, a pitch that was to be expected from just rising.

“As a thank you I made you food!” A wide smile plastered itself onto the Brit's face as he lightly blushed and giggled.

“Does the ‘thank you’ extend to taking care of me now that I have caught your illness?” Inspecting the smaller male, Ivan did notice the lack of skin pigment and the dark raccoon eyes, letting out a sigh he nodded.

“Of course, there is nothing more I’d like to do than take care of my Kitty.” Setting the tray down, he tucked the ill worn Brit back in as he began to flip through the stations. “What would you like to watch?” Ivan saw a cheeky smile appear on the Brit’s face and the hairs on the back of the Russian’s neck stood to full attention.

“Elementary.” Blinking for a moment, Ivan tried to register what just came out of the Englishman’s mouth before he realized that Arthur wasn’t playing around. He wished to watch the American rip off of Sherlock Holmes. In a fit of pure concern, the scarved Russian quickly placed a cool hand on the smaller blond’s forehead checking his temperature. “Silly, I am not running a fever.” Arthur happily added as he burrowed himself underneath the covers with glistening amused eyes.

“Oh lord, it is worse than we originally thought.” Ivan joked lightly as he searched until he found some old rerun of the odd show. “Would you like your fuzzy-wuzzy teddy bear to cuddle you?” The Brit smiled brightly and quickly nodded, holding his arms out so the other could embrace him with the warmth of his love.  
After a few minutes, Ivan comfortably situated himself and clung closely to the ailing English nation, natural instinct kicked in and Ivan held the weekend man in his arms until they were both happily sleeping in each other embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for not posting in a long while, however, I am writing a multiple chapter RussiaxEngland story. I had been really focussing on that, I am going to try to release it before New Years 2017. (no promises though)


End file.
